Simple and Clean
by Martel29655
Summary: Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.


This is my first songfic and it's REALLY bad as I warned in my profile. It's Lietro to "Simple and Clean" from _Kingdom Hearts. _I cut some lyrics out because I didn't like them and they made me mad so P. Anyway, just read.

Disclaimer: Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff belong to Marvel and "Simple and Clean" isn't mine either

_

* * *

_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need_

Lance opened the box Pietro handed him revealing a new guitar. "Oh Pietro," Lance said. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," Pietro said. "I wanted to. I love you." Pietro kissed him on the cheek.

"And that's all I need from you," Lance said. "I just need to know you love me."

"And you know how much you mean to mean," Pietro said crawling into Lance's lap. "So you know, I was thinking…Magneto said that now that I'm old enough and strong enough I can join his team and I was just…I was wondering…do you want to maybe come with me?"

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

How could Pietro ask Lance to leave the Brotherhood behind to become an Acolyte? It seemed as though it was to be proof of Lance's love. The younger mutant didn't understand the responsibility Lance felt for the rest of the Brotherhood. How he couldn't simply run away from his responsibilities. That life couldn't be that easy.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

Pietro rested his head on Lance's chest in bed. "So I've decided," Pietro said looking up at Lance. "I'm going to be an Acolyte."

"That's what you want?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Pietro said. "Why? Isn't it what you want?"

"Well no," Lance said. "I mean please Pietro, don't go." Lance didn't want to sound selfish, but he didn't want to lose Pietro. When they were lying together like this he felt so simple, so clean. He couldn't just let it go.

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me_

Lance sat at the table paying bills to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think about the love of his life leaving. He was so confused, why would Pietro leave him? "Damn him," Lance said.

"Lance?" Pietro knocked on the door. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah," Lance said. "What's up?"

Pietro sat down across from him. "You know, we can still join the Acolytes."

"I know," Lance said.

"But you're not going to do it? Pietro asked.

"Listen Pietro," Lance looked from his bills. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know that we feel the same way about each other," Pietro said._  
_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple_

"I don't know how to prove this to you," Lance said. "Honestly, I wish I could, but I just can't."

"Lance…" Pietro started.

"You're too young to understand," Lance said. "Love is a complex emotion and it's enough for me to say I love you. It's just that simple."

"If you say so," Pietro walked over to Lance's side of the table and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Lance stood up and walked outside. "Pietro, where are you going?" Lance asked.

"I'm going to tell Magneto that I'm going to join him," Pietro said turning to face Lance in the doorway.

"You're actually doing it?" Lance asked. "You're just going to leave me behind?"

"Lance, I can't just throw this away for you," Pietro said. "I just…I love you, but…come on Lance."

"Don't go," Lance said. "Please baby?"

Pietro backed up. "I'm sorry," he said turning to run away.

"But Pietro…" it was too late the speedster had already run off. "I love you. I don't want to let these feelings go."

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

It was the last night Lance and Pietro would be together. He held Pietro like he had never held him before. The two wouldn't let what would happen the next day get in the way of their love making. Wanda had warned Lance that Pietro would change. She warned him that their whole relationship would change. He wasn't afraid of what would happen. Their relationship could never go back to how it had been before. Nothing was like before.

* * *

So there it is. Sorry about the "Hold Me" line, but this websites format is fucked up and wouldn't let me group it together as one lyric. So it turned out like that. "Simple and Clean" Lietro style. You know what to do. Flames welcome. 


End file.
